


Three Strikes You're Out

by Rroselavy



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-30
Updated: 2010-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rroselavy/pseuds/Rroselavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was all the monkey's fault, this predicament Gojyo found himself in, but somehow, he didn't think Goku would mind fixing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Strikes You're Out

Gojyo was sweating and it was all the monkey's fault. Not that the temperature wasn't helping, it had to be a sultry 90 degrees in the shade. Sheer curtains hung limply from their rods, not even a breeze stirred the gossamer fabric.

Goku had walked in and now stood offering Gojyo his profile, his eyes glued to the TV set. Gojyo had been watching some nameless Soap Opera from the West that had been picked up by the gargantuan rooftop satellite dish that dwarfed the inn they were staying at. Every so often lines of snow filled the screen, which is why Gojyo had looked up at the monkey in the first place.

That had been mistake number one.

Goku was sucking on an ice pop. Though, a more apt description would be that Goku was felating an ice pop. With gusto. Gojyo watched mesmerized as the slender phallus pushed in and out of Goku's mouth, every once in a while chased by glimpses of a glistening, pink tongue. For chrissakes, he groaned inwardly, the kid was practically deep-throating the goddamned treat, and the redhead's dick was definitely appreciative of the impromptu simulation. The softcore action on the daytime drama paled in comparison to the live show he was getting. Gojyo would have felt guilty about the unquestionably lecherous turn his thoughts had taken if it wasn't for the fact that he had knowledge -- _firsthand_ knowledge -- that Goku was no more a kid than he or Hakkai or Sanzo for that matter, could claim to be.

How he'd come to be so enlightened did leave Gojyo feeling slightly guilty, but it had in no way inhibited him from covertly spying on the youngest member of the _ikkou_ during his evening ablutions, which had grown to encompass a full-out, nightly wanking off.

Was it his fault that the stupid ape didn't know what the hell a curtain was for?

Gojyo had discovered Goku's little secret one evening when the redhead had grown tired of Hakkai's passive-aggressive comments about his dirty cigarette habit; the brunet was loathe to complain about Sanzo's smoking, but, to be fair, Sanzo only bunked with Goku, which gave Hakkai little reason to bitch. Fuming outside on the veranda underneath their windows, Gojyo had heard the all-too-familiar soft gasps and grunts that often accompanied the old in-and-out. The broad grin that had split his face turned to a slack-mouthed gape when he followed the noise to the bathroom window and peered inside. Instead of catching the pissy monk _in flagrante delicto_, he'd been served up an eyeful of naked, panting Goku. The chimp had been positively glowing in the soft illumination of the bathroom light, a sheen of sweat causing his skin to glisten ethereally. Or perhaps he was still damp from the shower, but the details were lost on Gojyo because his eyes were fixated on Goku's sturdy hands.

Gojyo had seen many things that those mitts were capable of, but none of them came close to the incredible things Goku's calloused fingers were doing to his own body. One hand roamed over his heaving chest, fingers alternately pinching and tweaking his dusty nipples while the other palmed his prodigious length. The way Goku was pleasuring himself gave Gojyo the distinct impression he had a lot of practice. Hell, the way the monkey was working himself over, Gojyo figured Goku could give _him_ a few pointers. As the redhead watched surreptitiously, he felt his own dick responding to the imagined touches of those oh-so-talented hands. That first night, Gojyo had chalked up the stirrings of his arousal to the fact that he'd not been lucky in months - it was the _monkey_ after all, _Sanzo's_ monkey! There was no way Goku could be turning him on!

The second time was merely an experiment. When he found himself achingly hard, despite the services he'd had rendered by the hot little number that had waited their table that evening, Gojyo was mildly perplexed. That second night Gojyo had felt vaguely uneasy from the revelation, but had consoled himself that no one ever need know of his little guilty pleasure. By the third time he'd spied on Goku, Gojyo had been man enough to admit to himself that he or at least his body did find the monkey _hot_.

The second mistake was letting Goku catch him gawking.

"Somethin' the matter?" He asked, his lips moving around the ice, his golden eyes fetchingly wide.

"Yeah, your disgusting table manners. Don't you have to go look after baldie, or something?" It was the best kiss-off Gojyo could think of. As it was, the quicker he got rid of the monkey, the quicker he could attend to his own rapidly arising needs.

Goku removed the popsicle and shrugged his shoulders. "He told me to get lost," he explained, his eyes shifting to gaze at the slender green pop. "He an' Hakkai are planning the next few days." Goku tilted his head and then opened his mouth to run his tongue up one side then down the other side of the treat. The response in Gojyo's body was an immediate twitch of his dick and tightening of his balls; he felt a spurt of moisture in his suddenly-too-tight pants. It took a few seconds for him to realize he'd been staring, again.

"Caught you looking," Goku teased.

"Come again?" The hair on the back of Gojyo's neck prickled. Of course Goku meant-

"At night."

Gojyo's heart stopped.

"When I'm in the bathroom."

He wanted to die. It would be a gracious exit, before His Assholiness got hold of him. Perhaps a little damage control first wouldn't hurt. "I'm sorry, man-"

"I don't mind."

"Say WHAT?" Gojyo blurted, gulping in air like a fish out of water.

"I kind of like it when you watch." He gave the ice pop what could only be described as a provocative lick.

"Why you little shit," Gojyo started, only to stop cold as the tapered treat disappeared into the depths of Goku's mouth. "You need to leave. Now." Before he did something he was going to regret.

"No." Goku stood in front of him now, blocking his view to the television screen. Not that it mattered anyway. Gojyo imagined what that tongue would feel like on his skin.

"Goku." His voice came out pleading.

"Gojyo?" Goku's voice was equally needy, and when he dropped his eyes, Gojyo could see that the teen was hard. He wanted to-

"Do you want to touch me?" Goku edged closer, between Gojyo's knees, which had parted of their own accord.

_Fuck._ He could smell Goku's arousal - earthy and intoxicating, mixing with the sugary smell of the popsicle.

"Sanzo would kill me."

"He doesn't have to know. I don't think he'd care anyway." Goku's fingertips slid over Gojyo's denim-covered knee and the redhead remembered how deft they'd been at drawing pleasure from Goku's body. How he'd moaned under his own caresses. Gojyo wanted to tell Goku how wrong he was on that account, Sanzo would most certainly care, but he lost his voice as those fingerpads brushed whisper-soft over the rigid cut of his hard-on.

He reached up and grabbed Goku's other wrist, pulling the ice pop from his mouth. Bringing it to his lips, Gojyo bit the top of it off before extricating the stick from Goku's hand. The coolness on his tongue was refreshing, but not at all satisfying.

And now, here was the third mistake, the _pièce de résistance_, Gojyo thought darkly as he dragged Goku by the wrist into the aforementioned bathroom, the scene of the crime.

Only, Gojyo was hard-pressed to feel like he was transgressing. If Sanzo-_sama_ was dead or oblivious or stupid enough to ignore the little sexpot right under his nose, Gojyo figured the monk had no right to begrudge _him_ for taking care of Goku. _Goku_ wanted him to, and hell, the kid was old enough to make his own decisions, even if Sanzo didn't think so. Nevertheless, he felt it important to cover his ass.

"Whatever happens next," he hissed. "Is between you an' me, monkey. _Capische_?"

"I got it, you pervy kappa! Hurry up before Sanzo comes looking for me!" Gojyo dropped the half-eaten ice pop into the sink while Goku pulled out the tails of his shirt.

He would have rather taken his time, shown Goku the finer points of foreplay. However, Gojyo's cock was all for banging Goku into blissful oblivion.

"You sure about this?" He asked, staying Goku's hands. Damn his conscience! If the monkey backed out now, he'd have the worst case of blue balls in history.

"Dammit, Gojyo!" Goku's voice rose in volume as he frantically tried to undress himself. Gojyo shut him up the only way he knew how.

Goku's mouth was cool and tasted of the lime popsicle Gojyo'd just dispensed of. His lips were sticky-sweet and, normally Gojyo liked his partners to be a bit more fastidious in their eating habits, but Gojyo admitted that there was something erotic about the way Goku attacked food -- seemed to, at times, live to eat. He'd never been one to fetishize food but the thought of feeding Goku strawberries, of letting Goku lick jam or honey or any goddamned sweet sticky substance off of his body danced through Gojyo's mind. Blindly, he reached for the lock on the bathroom door. The last thing he wanted was a pissed-off priest barging in.

He was helping Goku remove a splinter. On his ass. That was a good enough excuse. Just let Baldie fume and wonder.

Gojyo pushed Goku against the vanity and dropped to his knees. He'd just suck him off a little, maybe show him the ropes, and get a blowjob in return, that wouldn't be too bad. He couldn't screw him here. Gojyo was sure it was the kid's first time, and first times should be special, shouldn't they? Not that his had been, but that was another matter for another time. He undid the buttons to Goku's fly and yanked his pants off his hips. Goku's cock sprang free and waving at full attention. Gojyo grabbed the lotion from the counter. A little finger-fucking wouldn't hurt. Goku's hands gripped the lip of the vanity, Gojyo noticed the knuckles were white.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, ya twerp," he said squeezing some lotion out.

"I know that! You're gonna fuck me!" Goku's voice had a raspy, feral quality to it that hit Gojyo in the balls.

"Not here. You're first time should be special, kiddo." _And with someone who means something to ya._

"I'm not some chick, kappa-roll. An' I know ya don't love me, like _that_, I mean. But I trust you." Gojyo looked up into the golden eyes above him, He felt his skin burning under the gaze that met him.

_Well, fuck._

"Who's ta say I'm a virgin anyway?"

He had a point.

"No regrets?"

"Only if you suck."

"I'm gonna suck you, all right." With that he licked over the crown of Goku's glistening cock, taking in the pre-come that had collected on the tip. It had been a long time since Gojyo had been with another man in the carnal sense, but he supposed it was like riding a bicycle; it all comes back once you start pedaling. He pulled his head back until his lips were centimeters away from the quivering flesh.

"Touch yourself. Like you do at night." He rolled his eyes up Goku's well-defined torso and watched the teen as he slid Goku's dick in and out. To his credit, Goku managed to keep his hips still, letting Gojyo do the work. His hand slipped between Goku's legs and, without fanfare, he slipped an index finger into Goku's hole, stopping at the first knuckle. The monkey definitely liked what he was doing; Gojyo was rewarded with a taste of more pre-come.

"Oh, Gojyo." The redhead laughed to himself. He'd heard his name spoken that way off countless lips, but it had never sounded so good.

He pressed his finger further in and could feel Goku's cock swelling in his mouth. The kid was going to come any second; Gojyo began to thrust into Goku's tight hole, adding a second finger when his moans had reached a crescendo. Gojyo's head bobbed along in rhythm; he hoped Goku was taking notes, because he'd most certainly want the favor returned in the future. The realization that there would be a future hit him and he grinned around the fleshy organ. Friends with benefits. Gojyo scissored his fingers and Goku knees threatened to buckle. The teen's hand slipped from its task to join the other in its death grip on the sink.

"Gojyo! I'm gonna come!" Goku cried out urgently. He needn't have bothered, Gojyo had felt the telltale signs and he'd prepared himself for Goku's release. Goku's cocked twitched within his mouth, that action quickly followed by the taste of hot come. Gojyo's free hand curled over Goku's hip, preventing him from pulling away, and Gojyo continued to suck him off until Goku's dick had become soft and had stopped pulsing. By that time Gojyo had added a third finger and was finger-fucking Goku with abandon. Curving the digits deep in Goku's passage, Gojyo managed to brush against the spongy tissue inside that had the teen mewling with each thrust.

Gojyo was so hard he was damned near ready to come in his pants. He stood up and pulled his shirt over his head and then undid his jeans, pushing them off his hips and kicking them away. Goku glanced down his body to home in on his prodigious length.

"Last chance to back out," he hissed, reaching for more lotion. No way was he going to make Goku's first time painful.

"Hell, no!" Goku reiterated, watching the redhead coat his shaft with the slippery liquid.

"Pants off." Gojyo kissed him again, this time slowly, letting Goku's tongue explore his mouth, taste his own tangy essence. He was a quick study in technique, mimicking each of Gojyo's movements and then building on them. Goku was innovative, and Gojyo became so lost in the kiss that it didn't register until he felt Goku's bare thigh brush against his own that he was naked too.

The easiest thing to do would have been to take Goku from behind, but Gojyo could not bring himself to turn the teen around. Besides, he wanted to see the expressions on Goku's face. The vanity extended to a narrow countertop to the left of the sink. Gojyo cleared the top with one hand while his arm snaked around Goku's waist and he lifted him onto the perch.

"Wrap your-"

Gojyo smiled approvingly into Goku's lust-glazed eyes as he crossed his ankles behind the redhead's back, his strong thighs pressing against Gojyo's waist. He gripped Goku's hips and tilted his pelvis forward, the teen's head banged against the wall.

"Oi monkey! You okay?"

"Yes, ya stupid kappa! Why doncha watch what you're doing?"

"I am, jerkwad!"

Goku snorted, his thighs crushing against Gojyo's sides.

"You're gonna break a rib!" Gojyo expelled.

"Would serve ya right!"

"Goku, let up!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Just remember, monkey makes the wounds, monkey fixes 'em! And, monkey doesn't get laid."

"Okayokay!" Suddenly Gojyo could breathe again. He took the opportunity to line himself up with Goku's entrance and press the tip of his cock against it. Gojyo knew there was no way he could last long, but he'd give it his best shot.

"You're gonna feel some pressure, but I promise it'll feel good," Gojyo assured. Goku's eyes were screwed shut, as if he were expecting the worst. "Goku, look at me!" Wide amber regarded him, and Gojyo slipped further in. Goku was still impossibly tight and the friction against Gojyo's dick was exquisite as he continued to push against the resistance. Goku wrapped his arms around Gojyo's neck then, and that movement seated him all the way in, buried to the hilt inside Goku.

They were both motionless for a few moments, Gojyo feeling Goku's muscles slowly opening him up. He pulled out a little and then pushed in again, nearly coming from the sounds that action elicited from Goku's mouth. They weren't distressed at all - they _were_ fucking sexy as hell. Gojyo crushed their mouths together and found his rhythm, Goku's hips meeting his every thrust, their tongues telegraphing the actions down below.

Gojyo's hands slid over Goku's back, he was amazed at how turned on touching the solid, compact form was making him. He didn't think he'd ever be able to look at Goku in the same way ever, but then again, once Gojyo had started spying on the teen, he'd ruined that innocence anyway. And right now, as his climax was bearing down on him like a freight train, Gojyo couldn't see that was such a bad thing.

He broke the kiss only to whisper "Can't last" against Goku's cheek before his dick spurted his release deep inside Goku.

"Oh!" Goku's response was tinged with wonder and his legs tightened around Gojyo's waist as he rode out one of the most amazing orgasms he'd ever experienced, his head resting on the teen's shoulder.

Slowly, he disentangled their limbs and disengaged from Goku. As he stood unsteadily, wishing he'd had the forethought to bring his smokes in with them, a crooked grin cut his face.

"Now let that be a lesson to you," he smirked when he was able to speak again.

Goku's eyes flashed and for a second Gojyo thought that he'd truly fucked up by screwing him. Then Goku spoke, allaying his fears.

"I'm not sure I got that yet," he purred, his hand tracing down the center of Gojyo's chest. "Think ya might be able to show me again?"


End file.
